Ive wanted you for so long
by angelhamby931
Summary: Cartman grows up with Butters, ever since they were little Cartman has always wanted Butters, ButtersxCartman, Buttman , Cutters Enjoy! reviews are nice
1. Kids will be Kids

"Um Eric? Do –do you really think we should go to bed so soon?"

Butters had just let his Best friend into his home and begin Eric he walked in without even asking ,Eric gave fake a yawn "yeah Butters I am SO tried, NOW com on" he ordered as he grabbed butters arm and pulled him upstairs "but-but Eric! I'm not even tried, I feel as happy as ever" Butters giggled at his own words while Eric would smack him for even saying something so stupid, in truth he just wanted him to go to sleep so he could pull more pranks on him, what he had planned for Butters would be the most funniest thing ever, Eric temper was rising he always wanted to yell what was really on his mind, but he kept his cool.

"Butters, you feel awake now but you must be really tried" Cartman spoke calm yet he was still annoyed and butters could tell, if Butters knew Cartman right it would be best to just do what he says "I –I guess you're right, alright Eric! You're so caring" he smiled warmly as he looked at Eric; He always thought Eric cared about him after all they were best friend's right? even thought Cartman was known for using and maybe lying to him once or twice, But Butters was very Forgiving so he always agreed to go on advancers with Eric, he really did enjoy it no matter if he did get grounded in the end, as they two got ready for bed Eric couldn't wait for everything to go as planned but that's when he notice Butters was looking at him "what?" Butters looked away blushing "oh-oh um just remembering something" "what is it?" Eric asked raising eye, he didn't know why but he wanted to know.

"You-you remember when you lied to me, when I though you saved me from all zo-zombie's and stuff? Whe-when I told you that I loved you "he spoke shyly as he rubbed his knuckles together, Eric remember it was funny as all hell to him, he busted out laughing "oh yeah! That was so funny" when he saw Butters wasn't laughing he finally stopped "I mean yeah I remember…" "And you told me you-you loved me back? Well I think that was really awful sweet of ya, N-no one has told me that before, Eric you're my best friend-" he cut him off "if you saying I'm a fag! Because I'm not! If anyone a fag it's you!" he yelled, not only was he pissed off but all he wanted was to get Butters in bed and do things to him! Was it too much to ask? Butters however held up his hands trying to calm down Eric "what?! No-no! Of course not! I n-never said you were, what I mean is…well Eric you're a very smart guy and you-you're not just my friend, you're my best friend and even if you turned out to be um a fag or anything else, I-I wouldn't think or love you any less, because I love you" Butters smiled his best smile, at the time the word love to him meat like careing, even though the speech was kinda faggy but for some reason, it touched Cartman He looked away blushing hard "wh-whatever, let's just go to bed" Butters nodded and got in bed with Cartman, the two didn't think anything of it Cartman was too busy thinking of what Butters had told him and that smile.. ju-just something about it, gave him a funny feeling even though he was only 12 and didn't understand at first he thought it was stomach but he had a feeling that this was something more than just him begin Hungry.

After hours of making sure butters was really asleep and not faking it, Cartman for some odd reason couldn't bring himself to do the evil prank, it just didn't seem worth his time, what butters had told him really got to him and Eric never felt anything for anyone so this was very knew to him, He watched Butters sleep as he thought he just couldn't explain it, butter' he just looked so Peaceful, he slowly ran a hand over Butters soft Hair, was cartman really gay? He slapped himself for even thinking such thing, of course he wasn't! No never! Not even for Butters, But that didn't stop him from looking at Butters , he felt himself get close to Butters face, it would be bad if he stole something from butters, and why not test it? Besides no one would even know. So he kissed butters on the cheek and pulled away feeling his face grow really hot when he saw Butters smile, to Eric surprise Butters was still asleep thought out the whole thing, was he faking it? No Butters didn't have the nerve Eric couldn't stop thinking about how it felt to kiss Butters, even if it was a kiss on the cheek, he finally decided it didn't mean anything and with that Cartman layed down facing away from butters and started fall asleep himself, the kiss was nice was the odd part and he hated how it made him feel.

The next morning was odd for Eric mostly; Eric felt a little weird around Butters even though Butters didn't know about the kiss "hey Eric, what do you want to do today?" He smiled brightly at him, Eric snapped out of his thoughts "huh? Oh um why don't you think of something" He was still half awake not in any mood to talk or even think, Butters blinked trying to think "um we could play baseball! Oh boy!" Eric blushed as Butters smiled at him, he turned away "god damn it butters" he chuckled to himself


	2. I missed you

It was few years later, when Butters had turned 13 that he came out telling Cartman he was gay, it wasn't surprising to Eric but somehow he was happy to hear but of course he wouldn't tell butters that because he was still trying to finger out how he felt about Butters, if there was any feelings that is "well duh! It's not like we didn't see this fucking coming" Butters however was crying ,coming out was harder then he thought it would be but he was also Happy he came out to the person he was close too, Eric was the first Person he told, Butters knew he would get made fun of by Eric but for some reason he didn't care "now stop with the waterworks, I don't want you getting my sweater all wet with your gay ass tears butters!" he barked, Butters whipped his tears away , he looked up and smiled it was like he didn't have a care in world, which is what Cartman guess he liked about Butters Scotch the fact that no matter how much the boy went though, he always had a reason to smile and in a way Cartman found himself wondering if he could have the same happiness, the two did everything together, Cartman finally sighed " whatever, just don't let me catch any of your gayness" Butters just smiled " um I won't I promise Eric!"

When summer came around Butters had gone up missing, it was even more weird how the blond didn't tell anyone where he went, that hurt Eric the most he was pissed at the fact Butters didn't tell him where he went but he was mostly upset at the fact that Butters was gone, needless to say that his family could care less, they didn't even bother to look for him, only Eric bothered to look everywhere with no luck. It wasn't in till the middle of summer when rumor broke out saying Butters had run away with some guy, which was a really bad and untrue rumor at least Eric hoped it was.

It was the last few weeks of Summer, when Kenny found out about Butters and told the others, it turns out Butters did run away but not with a another man, he just wanted to live with his Aunt taking time away from South park, Cartman wasn't the only one who hated south park, But what still bothered him was, why didn't Butters tell Eric. The group walked down the street; "it wasn't that funny fat ass" Kyle glared at Cartman, who glared at Kyle "AY! Don't call me fat! I'm big boned damn it!" Cartman barked at him, Kenny removed his hood as he smirked "that's what they all say" he rolled his eyes flipping off Kenny "fuck you Kenny" Kenny just let out a laugh, the group walked into City York, Taking their usual booth, the group wasn't as close as they used to be, ever since they joined the football team nothing much had change only there looks, Stan had gotten taller since he left 4th grade he had join the soccer team and was working his way up to begin Chapin, he was still super best friends with Kyle, who had had a very small fame, he was not as tall as Stan but close he had lost his Jew afro and now had short red hair, However Kenny hardly ever wore his Hoodie anymore, he had made a self image of himself of becoming the man whore of south park , he was very proud of it as well and lastly Cartman , he was known for his bad temper, he was also on the football team, it was pain but he enjoyed it either way.

Eric ate his food, even though it wasn't really good it was free, thanks to Kenny who had 'sweet talked' the lady who ran the front desk to give away free food, that's when someone entered, Kenny looked up from his food and smirked " well I'll be" he hit Cartman in the shoulder " hey look who just walked in" Cartman was about to snap at Kenny but stopped when he saw the blond at the front desk making his Order " butters…" was all he could say when he saw Butters, the years had been kind to Butters shape and size, his hair was little longer he lost all his baby fat , he know had a small frame with long feminine legs and what he was wearing really did make Eric blush, Butters light V neck shirt that went with his shorts that hugged his hips just right, Butters smiled as the lady at the front desk gave him his order of sweet and sour chicken, Eric couldn't take his eyes off him he just couldn't belive it this good looking boy ? Was the little weak butters?! Butters walked past Eric's Booth without even noticing them, he sat in the booth a few table's a head "Dude, you're going to start drooling at this rate" Kenny spoke though his Smirk, Stan chuckled "Cartman just go and fuck him already, we all know your gay for him" Cartman glared at Stan "how many times do I have to say it! I'm not gay! I-I just happen to think butters looks-"Kenny cut him off "fucking hot?"He smirked as he watched Cartman's temper start to rise up, Eric blushed then shot a nastily glare at Kenny "I was going to stay Different you fucking moron" Kyle just shook his head "who's to say he would even go out with you fat ass?" "What you say?!" Cartman finally snapped at Kyle, who just sighed as he took a sip of his water before looking at Cartman "have you seen Butters? He looks as Kenny put it 'fucking hot' and you? Your just you, and why do you care fat boy? You're the one who said you're not a fag?" that did really did get to Cartman, He sighed annoyed "fuck you, you greedy Jew" "fuck you too Cartman" Kyle said getting annoyed, He slammed his first on the table "fine if it will get your asses off my back!" Eric barked as he left the booth "don't have too much fun with fucking Butters!" Kenny called, in return Cartman flipped him off before heading to Butter's Booth, who was busy enjoying his Sweet and sour chicken, 'he's just so cute' Eric blushed hard as Butters looked up and smiled warmly "Eric!" Butters without warning jumped and hugged him, this caused Eric to blush rather Deeply "could you g-get off me" Butters finally let go of him and rubbed the back of his neck "sorry Eric, old habits die hard you know?" He let a smile play across his face, he sat back down in his seat and Cartman sat with him "so, your back in town...You didn't even bother to call" he was happy to see Butters was safe and sound but was still pissed off and so confused! "Well I-I wanted it to be a surprise! But it is good to be back, even though my folks did get me a good talk and two but still it sure was great to get out of South Park" Butters spoke cheerfully not noticing how annoyed Eric looked "Great? You just thought it would be okay to go up and leave! Without even telling me for that matter-" "n-now hold on Eric! It's not like that! And pl-plus you're the one who said you didn't Care about what I did or where I went! So you re-really can't talk to me like that" Butters covered his mouth, blushing "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean it Eric, I was just mad that's all" Butters spoke softly as he rubbed his knuckles together" you were mad?! So that makes it okay to run away! And not even tell me or even ask if I wanted to come! I thought we were friend's butters..." He crossed his arms looking away from Butters, "we-we are, its y-you and me fo-forever" he smiled as he placed his one hand on Eric's arm, this Calm down Eric as his Look soften, Butters soft touch caused him to blush, he remove it " sure-sure whatever, so what was it like , living with your aunt, did it suck ass?" Butters shook his head as in no "it's not as bad I thought it would be, my aunt is a very nice lady and I got to meet new people, do new things and meet boys my age!" as butters went on, Cartman felt a little anger grow inside of him, if anyone had touch butters then he would break there arm! He tried to remain calm to not upset Butters "but I did really miss you fella's while I was gone, mostly you Eric" He spoke softly, Eric Blushed hard "I –I missed you too " " but that's enough about me ! Let's talk about you and the guys, you have er gotten stronger?" it was best way he could put it without implying that Cartman was once fat. He smirked at Butters "well I am part of the football team, thank you for noticing!" Eric acting smug, Butters gave a fake smile "what about Stan and the others?" Butters raised an eye, Eric layed back in his Chair " still assholes " " Eric, who isn't a asshole in this Town" the two let out laugh, Butters was still butters in a way " so you still going to move back with your asshole family?" "tha-that's not very nice Eric and yeah I kinda have to ,they are still my family" he spoke looking down at his Food, Eric felt sorry that Butters had to live with a family that grounded him with every chance they got, he rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled "it really has been boring without you around " Butter blinked he didn't see that coming" oh really? " " yup, um you wanna ditch this place and go play some video games or something?" it wasn't like a date or anything, just two friends hanging out At least that's what Eric kept telling himself, they were just Friends. Right? "Okay sure Eric!"


	3. you never know intil you try

He's touching him, too much , Eric can't stop looking at the awful sight of Kenny Touching butters, even though Butters and Eric were friends he couldn't help but feel his own Jealously build up, he hated Kenny at that moment. Even though Kenny had only patted him on the back, Cartman still hated the way Kenny looked at Butters, it made him want to kill Kenny, and not like it would help he would just come back. He sighed, why did he care for what Butters did or who he was with? But he couldn't help it, Butters was the only person that made his day Happy, there was just something about the Blond that made Cartman heart Beat, it was there last Year of High school Eric was 18 and Butters was 17, they would be going to collage soon, it really did upset Cartman. He wanted butters to stay away from Kenny, that man was a man whore after all, he could get any girl or man he wanted just not butters, why did Cartman have the endless need to project butters? The one Person he always somewhat sort of had feelings for, but that didn't make Eric a fag! It was just a small crush; yes he had come to understand that he had fallen for the happy gay Blond, so he always stood close by keeping an eye on him making sure he was safe, Butters was always Happy with Cartman even though the blond had given a few hits that he wanted Eric to asked him out, Of course Eric still had no idea , just how much Butters meant to him, but the most reason why he couldn't ask Butters out was the fear of Begin turn down, of losing his best friend. He finally punches Kenny in face causing him to let go of butters "Kenny kept your fucking hands off butters!" Butters didn't like Kenny but they were friends and it was always playful fluting , didn't mean anything but for some reason it always made Cartman just want to protect Butters, not that Butters mind he just wished Eric would stop killing Kenny " Oh my god! Cartman killed Kenny!" Stan yelled and pointed at the dead body," you bastered!" Kyle yelled.

It was the day after Kenny's Funeral, Butters and Cartman were hanging out behind the school, while skipping class was something they didn't always do, Eric really needed to ask help from Butters "Hey Butters? How do you know if you like someone?" Butters looked up from the ground, looking confused Eric doesn't usually asked things like this "um okay? I-I guess when you see her , she makes you really happy, but you also fe-feel your stomach is doing Jumping jacks, an-and your always making up excuse's just to see her, why-why do you asked?" he smiled at the taller boy, Eric looked away blushing " what I can't ask a fucking simple thing? Just wondering what it felt like" Eric spoke softly looking to sky, Eric had lost all his Weight he was now mostly Muscle and big boned, he had become the football quarter back, he had even gain some respect from a lot of people that he went to school with, Butters was part of the Ball room dancing Arts, which he was very good at and enjoyed very much " so you have a mystery crush?" Butters raised an eye while giving a smirk, Butters was a lot smarter then he looked "um err! No! Maybe! So what!?" He barked trying to hide the fact that the person he was talking about was Butters "are you ever going to tell me who the lucky Lady is?" he asked, he was happy Eric had found someone but also sad because he was still without a date, In truth Eric didn't want to tell him not anyone at least not yet , even though he did feel happy around Butters and his stomach would always do jumping jacks as Butters would say, Eric had also notice how he mostly got bored and would hang out with him " no, not yet anyways" he smiled at butters, Butters at first looked confused but just sighed " she must make you happy doesn't she?" Butters asked, Eric thought about Butters in way yeah he did "yeah um She's always smiling even when things seem down, I sometimes wish I had that" "um Eric sometimes you do" Butters lend against the wall, Putlling his Jacket close "tsk! As if, have you ever seen me giggling?" Butters thought for a moment "well um no but-but, I see you smile a lot, you are still great person in my eyes" Eric could feel himself blushing hard "can I ask you something? When are you going to tell this crush of yours how you feel?" butters raised an eye at Cartman "I don't know, what if she doesn't like me? I-I mean this has been on my fucking my mind forever! I'm so confused!" Eric kicked a rock out of anger, Butters looked at Eric with a worried look "b-but you don't know that Eric, you'll never know intil you try" those words, they seemed to touch Eric heart making his Heart beat like Crazy " yeah whatever Butters" he spoke looking away. Did Eric have the heart to tell Butters? Maybe…. But not here. The two went back inside after a long time "Hey Butters my house after school?" Butters blinked "for what?" "Stu-study, I need a tutor" butters raised an eye since when does Eric need help with his work? He smiled and nodded "okay Eric, I'll see you later!" Butters waved goodbye before heading off to class, as Eric watched him. He can't fight it anymore... he was in love with Butters


	4. I wanted you for so long

The last few weeks of school, Eric became more nervous about telling butters how he really felt. Tonight would be the night! He told himself, it's too late to back down now, all he had to do was just ask the blond to go out, and it can't be too hard, Cartman found himself always watching the Blond during class, It was hard not to, he was just … so perfect, but of Course Eric Didn't have the nerve to say that, he may be Gay for Butters but he sure hell wasn't going to sound like a gay pussy, he met up with Butters after class, " Eric-Eric? What are you doing at my-my locker? I usually met up at yours" Butters tilts his head looking at the tall fit Cartman, Eric had been so nice to Butters lately it was so unlike Eric Cartman because as far as Butters could re-call Eric's Main goal had always been to making everyone's life a living hell , Even though Cartman still played a prank or two and would yell at anyone who didn't like him So this was new , Butters blinked his blue eyes at Cartman , as the tall teen rub the back of his neck trying to find words as to how to ask without sounded like fool " um I was wondering .. If you want-wanted to go and grab a bite with me-me?" Eric kicked himself for letting his voice mess up, he knew butters wouldn't go for it! "Sure-sure Eric!" He spoke with a cheerful smile "r-really?" it was Eric who was taken aback by this, Butters just nodded "um just let me put my books away and we'll go" Butters was still short, he would probably always be that way but it didn't bother him, he put his books in his Locker and closed it and turned to his tall football player friend "o-okay let's go" He spoke in a very cheerful voice, Causing Eric to Blush. How did he do it?

The two began their walk, they stood close to one other Laughing about things they had seen "gee Eric, that's pretty funny!" butters spoke trying not to laugh so much " I Know right!" Eric found himself smiling at Butters; he was in no mood to not be love struck. He wanted to hold his hand so badly but he did everything in him to hold it in, if this was going to work he would have to wait, they finally made it to the nearby MacDonald's, he held the door open for Butters, it was odd to butters but he just smiled, Eric must be in a really good mood! They walked up to the front, giving their orders Butters pulled out his wallet out of his skinny jeans when Eric stopped him, at first Butters thought he was going to yelled at because he forgot to ask Eric if he wanted anything but he didn't Eric pulled out his own wallet paying for the meal, Butters blinked at Eric, it was still very odd for Cartman to pay for things for others "um thank-thank you Eric?" was all he could say , he opened his mouth to say something but closed it after they were given their food , Eric just grabbed butter's arm and pulled him to the booth in the back , He didn't even pull him hard, the two sat down , Eric just started Eating without a word, say something! He told himself, tell him something nice! "Um hey butters..." Butters looked up from his Food and blinked "huh?" "Um you have nice taste in food?" Eric would have kicked his own ass if he could, taste in food? Smooth move, Butters just let out fake smile " Um thanks Eric" Butters went back to eating, while smiling at comment finding it silly , Eric was surprised that Butters liked the Comment after Eric finished his food, he watched Butters eat, He found how Cute he looked right then and there. Some Cheese had gotten on the side of his cheek, so cute! Eric found himself smirking when Butters was done, Eric let out a small chuckle; Butters looked up confused "um what's so funny?" "You had a little cheese on the side of your cheek" Butters blushed and grabbed a napkin and wipes the cheese off, then threw what was left away and made their way out the door, Eric held the door open for Butters which Eric got a smile and thank you in return.

Everything was going well as planned at least that's what Cartman was hoping for, Butters was having a wonderful time with his best friend, and nothing could make this day any better! Sometimes he wished Eric and him could always be like this, "you want to come over to my house?" Eric asked while shoving his Hands into his Pockets, Butters heisted a bit as he looked at his watch "it's um still Early, alright but not too long" Butters started to follow Eric, who was started to get a little annoyed with butters Family, if you looked past all the crazy stuff Eric made him do and the Grounding, Butters was almost an Angel. Butters shivers as the wind starts to blow against his Skin "it-it's kinda chilly out here "he comments, but then feels something Warm around him "then stick close, n-not that I Care" Eric had pulled butters over so that Butters was holding Eric's Arm, Butters was blushing hard but smiled at the warm Offer "thank you Eric" "what-whatever" Eric simply said as they walked up to his House, Butters had almost fallen asleep due to Cartman begin so warm and soft when they were inside butters finally let go of Eric, The two headed upstairs with Eric close behind. 'This is it' he told himself , no way he was backing out he had already invited Butters over, Lucky for Eric his mom wasn't in and wouldn't be home until midnight.

Butters was looking around Eric's Room, all he saw was a few Posters nothing much "so what should we do now?" Eric didn't answer "um Eric-"he was cut off by begin shoved against the Bedroom wall, at first he was scared; was it something he said? He could feel Eric's Hot Breath against his neck, he looked into Butter's blue eyes "look what you made me do… you-you turned me into a fag " He could feel his face start to burn as he lend in close to Butters lips , He kissed Butters ruff but it soon turned into soft Kisses , when he pulled away Butters was blushing as he looked into Eric's Eyes " I wanted you for so long …" Eric spoke in deep voice ,Butters was blushing very hard as he listened to every word before he could say anything, he held Butters close to him , Kissing him deeply taking his breath away while playing with his Tongue. At first the blond was in shock but soon melted in the kiss, placing his one hand on Eric's Cheek leaning into the kiss. They had fallen on the floor still kissing holding each other while removing their clothes to nothing but their boxers. In Eric's option they had played Butters vision of Lord of the rings and it was the best sex of Cartman's Life.

Butters snuggled up to Eric in his sleep , Butters was FINALLY his , butters belong to him and only him " I love you Eric" even though Butters was talking in his sleep when said that, it still touched Eric's Heart and soul.


End file.
